No Regrets
by AliceJericho
Summary: *Answer to Morghen's Teddy/Roxanne Challenge   * "Don't tell me I was a mistake and you regret every choice we made."
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Yet another answer to a challenge! I like these things =] lol They actually get me writing! This is for Morghen's Teddy and Roxanne pairing challenge! So, this is Teddy/Roxanne... enjoy! =D**

**Prompt: **"Don't tell me I was a mistake and you regret every choice we made."  
-Roger's and Holland's Feeling by Chiodos.

* * *

_No Regrets_  
_By Alice. Jericho_

* * *

Roxanne Weasley stood quietly in the middle of the room. The blue eyes she inherited from her father burnt holes in the wall behind the tall figure that was standing seven feet in front of her. The room had been filled with silence for five minutes. Neither of the two brave enough to speak a word.

Roxanne hadn't moved an inch for those five minutes. If somebody walked in, they may accuse Ted of petrifying her. He hadn't though. He would never do such a thing.

While Roxanne hadn't moved, Ted couldn't stop. He was fidgeting, the silence bugged him. It made him anxious, it made him think. He didn't need to think. Thinking was what caused this five minute silence.

"Rox-" Ted broke the silence, finally growing tired, but he was cut off. Roxanne started crying. He had never seen her cry. He closed his eyes tight, hoping that he was just imagining it.

He wasn't.

The sobs grew louder, she couldn't stop. Months of unshed tears were pouring from her eyes. She moved to the couch, growing tired of supporting her own weight.

Her back had grown sore from standing so still, her neck hurt from looking up slightly for five minutes. She sat on the, somewhat ugly, couch and put her head in her hands. Her heart had been snapped in two, then in two again, and so on until there was nothing but a pile of broken pieces on the floor. Metaphorically of course.

Ted sat down beside her gingerly, he caused this. He had made her cry. That wasn't his intention, of course. He tried to touch her shoulder, hoping that maybe he could console her. She recoiled at his slight touch.

"Don't." She mumbled into her hands, pushing herself further down teh couch, trying to get away.

"Roxy... I just, I... I don't want you to cry." Ted said quietly, and it only made Roxy cry harder,

"What else was I going to do? Sing? Laugh? What am I supposed to do?" she asked almost snidely, but the last question sounded desperate, she wanted the answer.

"Be understanding?" he questioned, trying to get her to see it his way, "Roxy, you know we couldn't last forever... You're only eighteen, Rox."

"That didn't stop you! Why do you care _now_? Why now?" she begged for an answer. She had turned to look at him, make up smeared, eyes puffy. She'd never looked more vulnerable.

"I can't keep doing this... It's not fair on you." He said and she laughed despite her tears,

"_Me? _It's not fair on ME? Us being together! How is that not fair on me?"

"You should be dating someone your own age... They'd be a lot more fun than me, they'd like the same things."

"But I don't _want _someone my own age! Dammit Teddy! I want _you!_ Don't you get that?"

"Roxy, us... we, we were a mis-"

"NO! Don't you _dare_ say that I was a mistake! It wasn't a mistake!" she cried, but he shook his head, "So, what? You _regret_ what we had? Do you regret leaving Vic? Is that what? Is it _her_ that's making this happen?" she stared at him with wide eyes, it was Victoire. What else could it be?

"Don't bring Vic into this, she hasn't done anything wro-"

"So it is her? So you _do_ regret this!" Roxanne brought her hand to his face in a harsh motion; the sound resonated through the silence that was.

"I don't regret a damn thing, Rox! Don't put words in my mouth!" he said angrily as he rubbed his cheek, "I'm doing this for _you_, don't you get it? _We_ can't be together! For Merlin's sake! If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't be!"

"You don't _have_ to be doing anything! No one knows! What does it matter?"

"That's why it matters! _No one knows_." He repeated her words, but she didn't understand, "We can't keep doing this! It shouldn't be a secret! Have people asked you why you haven't got a boyfriend?" she shook her head, "No? Well, people ask me _constantly_ why I haven't got a girlfriend, why I'm not engaged, or why I'm not married."

"We can tell them, Teddy! It doesn't _have_ to be a secret! Daddy won't mind! He likes you!" Roxanne pleaded, holding onto anything that would make him stay.

Ted stood up, only to bend down in front of her. He took her dark hands in his pale ones, a sad smile on his face, "It has to stop. You know it does." She remained quiet, she knew he was right, "I don't regret anything." He stood up and walked to the door,

"Ted," Roxanne stopped him, wiping her tears from her eyes, "If you walk out that door right now, and go to Victoire... It'll never happen again." She told him, "Us." She said to be specific.

"Find someone that's worth it, Rox. Someone that deserves you a hell of a lot more than I do." He gave her his best smile and walked out of the house. To meet Victoire for lunch.

* * *

**Disclaimer that I always forget to add: **I _obviously_ don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, or my writing would be a lot better =]


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another part of the same challenge! With a new prompt. And I must warn you there is like one line of dialogue! And it would have been up sooner... But I got lazy =[**

* * *

**Prompt: **"You can't help who you love - you're not supposed to" -Save the Last Dance.

* * *

As Teddy stepped out the door, he knew he was making the right choice. At least that's what he tried to convince himself. He'd been seeing Roxanne, in secret, for a little over a year. She had just turned 17 when they started their little fling.

At least that's what it was in the beginning. He doesn't know what possessed him to see her any differently than when she was 16. Why he suddenly wanted to be with her. Victoire meant little to him. Once upon a time she had been the one he loved. That was until he started spending time with another Weasley.

This one didn't have the trademark red hair, the ridiculously pale skin or the inability to express emotions. She was quite the opposite. Her hair was dark, like her mothers, as was her skin. Her emotions were never hidden; she always voiced how she felt. Unless it was crying, that she kept hidden away. Really the only thing she had gotten from the Weasley family was Arthur's blue eyes; which were also her father's.

He definitely never meant to fall so hard. It was supposed to be a short thing, over the Christmas Break. She was still in school.

Aaa

Roxanne watched as Teddy closed the door. Out had walked the best two years of her life. Sure, she was young and terribly naïve, but she knew that she would probably never feel the same way about anyone else. What she had with Teddy was what her Uncle Ron would call 'chemical'. There was no stopping it.

The first memory she has of Teddy was when she was eight years old, just over ten years ago. It was Christmas at the Burrow, Teddy and his Grandma, Andromeda, had been invited. When he walked in, James had run straight to the door, to greet his 'idol' as James so frequently said. Roxanne just didn't understand why James would like Teddy; she had never met him before, and didn't believe he could be as 'awesome' as James claimed.

She was wrong. He came into the house, at fourteen years of age; he was quite possibly the coolest person she had ever seen. He donned what seemed to be Muggle attire, but he oozed confidence. She could never be as confident in such clothing. She was wearing the purple skirt she had received that very morning, and a white floral shirt she had gotten for her birthday. Plus a sweater knitted for her my Grandma Weasley. It would have been out of date in the Muggle world; no one in their right mind would let their child wear that, even if it did _sound_ normal.

His hair was yet another thing that astounded her. It was green and red, the colours of Christmas. It was all she could look at for the whole day. How had he convinced Andromeda to do such things to his hair?

It was only when she next saw him, at Easter, that she voiced her thoughts. Not to him of course, but to her cousin Victoire who politely told her that he was a metamorphagus, before adding that they were one day going to get married.

As far as Roxanne knew, Victoire _despised_ of Teddy and his obnoxious coloured hair. She _hated_ the way he was so confident in the way he walked, much more than the blonde herself. Roxanne said that never would Teddy marry such a prat. Thus ending her formerly great relationship with the blonde Weasley.

But the last thing that Victoire said before she left, were words that Roxanne carried with her through life. She knew they meant something, even when she was eight years of age.

And as she sat on the ugly brown couch, having just watch Teddy walked out of her life, she said those ten words.

"You can't help who you love. You're not supposed to."


End file.
